Contact eye lenses (hereinafter referred to simply as lenses) are becoming increasingly widespread. Unlike conventional spectacles, lenses are placed directly upon the surface of the wearer's eyes, which are both delicate and sensitive. The terms “placement upon the surface of the eyes” and “insertion into the eyes” are used interchangeably in this description. For both feelings of general wellbeing, and for reasons of safety, it is desirable to minimise any discomfort experienced by the wearer of the lenses, particularly when inserting the lenses into the eyes, in order to avoid the wearer flinching, and possibly injuring themselves as a result.